


How to Infiltrate the Yellow Scarves

by otaku_van



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: COVID-19, How Do I Tag, Shitty Title, mikado and izaya are friends because why not, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_van/pseuds/otaku_van
Summary: Due to COVID-19, Mikado wears a yellow bandana to prevent getting infected.This was inspired by a reddit post (from the Durarara!! subreddit).
Relationships: Kida Masaomi & Ryuugamine Mikado, Orihara Izaya & Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 31





	How to Infiltrate the Yellow Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after Mikado arrived in Ikebukuro and met Izaya. Early in the timeline when no one knows who everyone is. It's also set during the early stages of COVID-19 when it isn't that serious yet and Japan still hasn't issued the announcement of state of emergency.

Mikado hummed to himself as he strolled through the streets of Ikebukuro. Ever since the new virus, COVID-19 had appeared and spread, less and less people were seen out of their homes. Mikado was running dangerously low on supplies, so he had to leave his apartment to buy more.

He scratched the base of his neck where the bandana covered. God, that thing itched like hell. He really needed to buy some masks, covering his nose and mouth with this yellow bandana wasn’t going to last him long. It was a little hard to breathe in it too.

“Hey!” Someone yelled from across the street. Mikado paid it no mind and continued walking. He nodded at Simon, who was inside Russia Sushi, lamenting about the fact that they had less and less customers.

“Hey!” This time, the voice was louder and someone grabbed his shoulder. Mikado turned around to see three people, all wearing yellow scarves over their faces.

“What are you doing? We’ll be late for the meeting, you know!” the same person whispered.

“Huh?” Mikado blinked in confusion.

“Hurry up!” the other person grabbed his arm and started dragging Mikado off to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

The second they entered the place, Mikado knew where he was. Everyone around him had some part of their clothes in yellow.

_The Yellow Scarves? And earlier he said this was a meeting?_ Mikado scratched his neck absentmindedly. _Did they mistake me as a member and bring me to their headquarters?_

“Everyone, thanks for coming on a short notice.” The familiar voice made Mikado whip his head around to stare at what seemed to be a throne. A familiar blond sat on top of it.

_Kida-kun?_ Mikado widened his eyes slightly in surprise. _I suspected it before, from all the rumors in the Dollars and the hints Izaya-san dropped before, but Kida-kun actually is the leader of the Yellow Scarves…_

“As you all know, the new virus, COVID-19 is quite infectious. If you feel sick, get yourself checked and stay quarantined for a while. As for our activities…” the shogun of the Yellow Scarves started announcing their plans.

_Is Kida-kun talking about the gang activities of the Yellow Scarves?_ Mikado slid his hand in the pocket of his jeans to start recording on his phone.

“Well, that’s basically all of it. We won’t have any of these meetings for a while unless there’s an emergency for safety measures. There are some supplies here though: some masks, hand sanitizers and the like. If you need them, take it. Save some for the others.

Mikado hesitantly moved along with some of the others to the pile of supplies in the corner. _I guess I don’t have to go shopping for a while now…_

“Shogun!” a member yelled from across the room. “What are we going to do about the Dollars?”

“Dollars?” Kida scratched his head. “Well, let’s just ignore them for now.”

“But aren’t they super dangerous?” another person shouted.

“Yeah! I heard they have all these strong members!”

“That black rider, Kadota’s gang, that Russian guy from the sushi place…”

“Oh, their sushi isn’t too bad… the other chef’s one anyways. The sushi with the weird names gave me stomach cramps so bad once I couldn’t stand for days…”

“Don’t forget, they have Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo! How are we supposed to fight them?”

“Enough!” Kida yelled in exasperation. “As long as the Dollars don’t know what we’re doing, we can ignore them. Besides, Dollars don’t even have a leader, they won’t be a threat to us.”

Mikado silently laughed at Kida’s words. _Well, we might not have a leader, but the founder heard everything about what you plan to do. Honestly, Kida-kun, how do you even lead this gang if someone like me can infiltrate your headquarters without even trying to?_

Mikado was still snickering by the time the meeting had ended. As he started walking back to his apartment, he entered a number in his phone and waited.

“Yes? Mikado-kun.” The other voice said with a slight tone of amusement.

“Izaya-san, you will never guess what just happened to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an hour with bare minimum checking. Why did I write this instead of updating the other fics? I don't know.


End file.
